


Creative Endeavours

by TDotBabs



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDotBabs/pseuds/TDotBabs
Summary: Data takes an art classOriginally written in 2007.





	

Geordi LaForge entered the quarters he shared with his fellow crewmate and lover Commander Data and did a double take at the mess before him. There were tubes of paint scattered on the floor, various wadded up paper towels balled up among them, smeared with various colours. Kneeling in front of the coffee table with a large sheet of paper spread out in front of him, was the creator of the mess himself. Data’s hands were covered with paint himself. His uniform, trousers, and one of his cheeks were smeared with it as well. The android was working studiously, spreading various colours of paint around on the paper with his hands, and humming quietly to himself. At first he failed to notice Geordi’s entrance until the engineer called his name.  
“Data?”  
The android startled slightly and looked up. He brightened seeing his companion. “Greetings, Geordi!”  
Geordi looked around at the mess and the paint covered android. “Data, what on earth are you doing?”  
“I am painting a picture!” Data smiled and got to his feet, wiping his hands off on a nearby paper towel in the process. “I participated in art class today, and I learned an interesting technique. It is possible to create a work of art without the aid of a brush. It is called finger paint. Counselour Troi said that this would be a worthwhile endeavour, as one cannot be as precise a creation as one can with clay, or with a myriad of brushes. She said working in such a manner could possibly help stimulate my imagination and creativity. So after class, as I was off duty for the rest of the day, I decided to practice with this new medium somewhat!” Data beamed at Geordi, pleased with himself. Geordi chuckled. “Yeah, I can see that!” He looks around the room again at the paint and debris scattered about. “Our quarters certainly look….artistic!”  
Data tilted his head, confused. “But Geordi, you have not seen the progress I have made on my picture as of yet!” He led Geordi over to the table and pointed at the paper he had been working on. The page was comprised of dark splotches of blues and greens, with yellow and orange smears across it near the top. In the middle was a bright red and pink circular smear that seemed to take up a good portion of the page. Geordi regarded the painting for a long time, in puzzlement. Finally he looked over at Data. “Well, it’s definitely abstract, Data. But…what is it exactly!”  
“It is you!” came the proud reply.  
“Me?” Geordi asked, and Data nodded, pointing to the page.   
“The dark shapes are you. I used the blue for your hair, and the green for your body!” Data’s voice grew a little bashful. “I used such abstract colours to represent how you stand out to me, more than anyone else that I know.” Data then pointed to the yellow and orange. “And right here….that is to represent your vision, inspired by your VISOR. However, even though you now have ocular implants, you are still able to see and understand things that I cannot, and properly teach me.”   
Geordi grinned at Data’s words. “And the red and pink? What do those mean?”  
Data looked shyly up at his lover. “That is your heart. I made it large in size to represent how much you love me…but also to represent how much I mean to you..!”  
Geordi said nothing in reply as he gazed at the page, very touched. Finally he drew Data into a firm hug.   
“Do you like it, Geordi?” Data asked, returning the engineer’s embrace. “Did I succeed in abstraction and creativity through art?”  
“Of course you did, Data. Thank you so much! This is the most beautiful piece of art you have ever done!” Geordi kissed Data on the lips. “In fact, tell you what. Let’s get everything cleaned up, and you washed up, and then we’ll find a frame for it and hang it up. What do you say?”  
Data perked up and nodded. “Acknowledged!”

Fin


End file.
